Congratulations its a girl
by AcrosstheGalaxy321564132
Summary: Tony stumbles upon a file in the SHEILD Network, someone on the team has a kid. Father Daughter. Was a one-shot will add to it. I am aiming at one chapter a week at least.
1. Chapter 1

Tony didn't mean to stumble upon it, honestly. He had Jarvis run through all the SHEILD files and flag anything that seemed worth reading. He never expected actually get through the thousands of file that Jarvois flagged. But this file got flagged twice. Tony had decided to have Jarvis flag any file that mentioned his father. This file now open on his computer had been flagged by Jarvis and the mention of his father made it stand out even more.

OPERATION: Super American. Most likely named by whatever named Captain America. The file opened in the 40s was a proposal to use Steves super soldier DNA to make super soldier babies. If they could create more Steves make they could make them. The project got put on hold after the war and was revisited in the 60s. That is when his father got involved. Then they decided to scrap the project in 74. But the DNA sample went missing.

Tony knew the notes in the file where not through enough to be all of his father documents on the case. So he went digging through the old STARK files and found Howard's on personal file on it. However, it did not end in 74. No Howard spent the next 17 years working on the project. In 1990 he successfully convinced his young secretary to be his test subject. In the spring of 91 she gave birth to baby girl. A baby his father willed money to. A baby who was genetically Steve Rogers kid.

Tony had a birth date September 19, 1991 and the name of the secretary, Ann. He remembered his father's secretary from when he was in college she was a 24 year old recent college graduate he accused his father of sleeping with. So with that information he began his search. He searched for birth certificates and people whose dna matched that of Steve Rodgers. He expected the search to take a while. He however was very wrong. Within an hour his computer chimed and Jarvis announced to him that there was a match to Mr. Rodgers DNA.

Hermione Granger born September 19, 1991 to Jean and Randy Granger. At 19 she was on record for receiving the George Cross at just 18 plus a plethora of other civilian medals of honors from everyone from the UN to most European nations. There was no school record no military or work records. Just a bank account with what seemed to be all the money his father had ever sent plus what was traced back to also be 2 life insurance policies for her parents.

"Who is she?" Bruce asked looking over Tony's shoulder having enter the lab unheard.

"I believe she is Steve's daughter."

"His daughter. I hate to break it to you Tony but it says it right there she is 28 he hasn't been out the ice long enough for that."

"My dad used his DNA to create her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You need to tell him."

"I know" he said with a sigh not knowing what he was going to do

Tony printed out all the information he had gathered, and put it in a file. The rest of the Avengers and Sam were gathered in the living room of the newly named Avengers Tower when Tony entered.

"What was so important you had to summon us." Sam said taking a seat next to Steve

Tony handed Steve the file

"I found this." was his only explanation

Steve read the file with Sam and Natasha reading over his shoulders.

"This has to be a joke." Steve said

"What is going on?" Clint asked intrigued by the look of utter shock on Natashas face

"Steve has a daughter" she said causing the rest of the room to react

"Do you know where she is?" Steve asked once the room quieted down

"Sorta I put in a call to the only bank she has ever had an account with to try to pry her updated address out of them since the address on file with themis old the house was sold a few months back." Tony said

"Not to be off subject but what exactly did she do to warnet all these awards especially at her age." Clint said holding her personal records

"That is where this gets interesting. I called Rodey who called someone over there who after an hour had the Secretary to the Prime Minister on the phone with Rodey wanting to know why he was interested in her. So she definitely is someone important, or did something important. But Rodney told them that her DNA popped up as a hit for a potential DNA match from someone looking for their biological daughter." Tony explained

"Don't worry Steve we will find this girl." Sam said throwing an arma round his friend

Meanwhile in London

"Hermione have a seat" Kingsley said from behind his desk

"Is everything okay Minister?" She asked confused as to why she was summoned from her office up to the ministers

"I have told you to call me Kingsley, Hermione none of that Minister business from you."

"Okay Kingsley what is wrong." 

"The wizard we have placed with the Muggle Prime Minister received a call today. Someone named James Rhodes with the American Military called someone in regards to you and the call got sent up the chain as is protocol."

"What does he want with me?" 

"I know you know that your dad is not your biological father. This man is claiming that your DNA is a match for someone looking for his daughter."

"So my biological father is this Rhodes guy."

" I don't think so Hermione but i think he knows who is. Our sources says that Rhodes is friends with a Tony Stark the son of the Stark who set up a trust for you when you were born. I believe but I am not sure that Tony Stark might be your brother and he might be looking for you."

Hermione didn't know what to do with the information she knew her dad wasn't her biological father that her biological father was dead and her mother did not ever speak of him. She also knew very well who Tony Stark was.

"Go find him" Harry said as soon as she told him

"But Harry what if I am wrong what if he doesn't want to find me or it's not even him?"

"The tell him you are looking for this Rhodes guy. Hermione If i could see my parents i would do anything to and after everything we went through last year we deserve to be happy to have families. That is why we fought, right so it would be a world worth living in."

"I can't just go to New York and knock on his door Harry."

"Why not" Ron asked finally contributing to the conversation

"Cause" She said trying to find an argument

'That settles it then. I will floo Kings set up a Portkey for you for tomorrow and i'll phone Dudley have him use his computer to book you a hotel for at least a week in the city." harry said not leaving any room for debate

28 hours later

Hermione had checked in to the hotel and was sitting on her bed looking out the window to a view of Avengers tower. It was around noon in America and she knew she should go to the tower.

She was never one to hide or shy away from what lay ahead but no book could prepare you for knocking on someone door and asking them if they where your brother.

In the tower

The Avenger where gathered around the table confused about the news that Thor brought that Hammiel was unable to see Steve's daughter either.

"It doesn't mean anything. I am sure the bank will get back to us soon and we will get an address." tony said trying to sound reassuring.

"There is no need for that Mr. Stark" Jarvis responded

"Did they respond?" Steve asked hopeful

"No Mr Rogers they did not but a young lady calling herself Hermione Granger came to the front desk asking for a James Rhodes and she is currently on the elevator as we speak."

"She is here"

"Yes, sir it seems she found you."

Hermione stood in the elevator that a gentleman named Happy put her on set to arrive on the penthouse floor.

The ride to the top was long and she was nervous she didn't really know what waited for her but she knew she was on the right track no one just walks in asks to speak to Tony Stark and is sent to his house.

When the elevator came to a stop on the top floor everyone held their breath as the elevator dinged announcing her arrival. Hermione stepped out the elevator to see a room full of Avengers.

"Lady Hermione, how wonderful to see you" Thor said with large smile

" You know her?' Bruce asked voicing everyone confusion

"Oh course I do, everyone in the realms know of the Golden Trio Misguards Magical Guardians. I personally gave my thanks after her battle for saving this planet that i love so much." Thor said as if he was telling them something they should know

"Then why couldn't Hammiel find her?" Tony asked

"Our magic shields us from his vision." Hermione said now joining the Avengers in the living room

"Magic" Steve was barely able to choke out

"Lady Granger is a wand wielder. One of the best her people has to offer." Thor said with a smile causing Hermione to blush

"There are people here on earth born with magic who channel it through a wand we tend to keep to ourselves" She said giving a brief explanation

"But that is not why you are here." Natasha said drawing everyone to the reason the girl was in the room

" I was informed a Mr James Rhodes was looking for me. Something about my biological father." Hermione said as Natasha offered her a seat

"Do you know who your biological father is?' steve asked

" I dont all i was told is that he was dead. Also im not stupid i know the trust that was set up for me was set up by Howard Stark. Thus why I am here."

"My father set up the trust because it was the right thing to do in a morally questionable situation." Tony said handing her the file

"It is a lot to take in but this is everything on how you came to be" Tony said

Hermione took the file and began to read. Everything about how the man on the sofa became Captain America to Operation Super American. Then to Howard Starks decision to make her.

"Did my mom know everything?" Hermione asked

" I don't think so I think she knew she was carrying a child with enhanced abilities but i don't think they ever told her what abilities. My father died a few weeks after you were born so i don't think he ever got the chance to tell her if he even planned to at all."

"That explains why they never questioned my expected me to be different."

Everyone sat there as she stared at the documents in front of her till Steve finally spoke up

"We, I have no expectations from you. But if you would like i would really like to get to know you."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 6 months since Hermione first walked into Avengers Tower and learned that Steve Rogers AKA Captain America was her biological father.

After meeting him she spent the rest of her week in New York getting to know him. They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to write letters and call each other. Over the last 6 months they grew close and he moved from New York to Virginia. So when she got the opportunity to work out of the British Magical Embassy in DC she took it.

"Welcome to D.C Miss. Granger it is great to have you here with us, I am Anne." receptionist sent to pick her up from Magical Customs greeted her

"It is lovely to be here."

"The Ambassador has went ahead and had one of the Embassy apartments prepared for you while you find a place to stay while you are here with us."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took followed Anne out the station

"It is easier to get around with muggle transportation here unless going to and from work. They have to many cameras here and we want you to blend there is no magical community per say in the city. When you move to your place we ask that you make a show of moving in boxes."

"Will do."

Anne traveled with Hermione to her temporary apartment. She helped her with magic unpack the belongings that she had with her.

"Would you like to join me for dinner, a bunch of people from work are getting together and are eager to meet you." Anne said with a smile

"Sure let me just change real quick"

Hermione changed and sent a text to Steve.

 _H: I just got in I am going to join a coworker for dinner. We still on for lunch tomorrow?_

 _S: Hermione, I am still on for tomorrow. Have fun. Be Safe. Steve Rodgers_

Hermione smiled at his text and went to join Anne

Hermione and her new co workers where having a good time enjoying dinner and drinks at a local pub. Her back was to the door when Anne and the girl next to her Haley lit up.

"Don't look ladies but the most beautiful man i have ever seen just walked in." Haley said giggling

"The other one isnt to bad either" Anne said

The two guys made their away to the bar slowly making their way around the table.

"Im going in" Haley said preparing to get up

"Hermione?"

Haley mumbled under her breath as the men walked up to the table and hugged Hermione.

"Who are your friends" Anne said with a smile

Hermione introduced all of the people at the table

"Ladies this is Sam and, this is Steve my father" she said making almost everyone at the table freak out

"Your father" Haley said stunded

"Yeah" she said with a smile as Sam chuckled behind her as it was obvious he really didn't look old enough to be her dad

"Would you like to join us?" Anne asked looking more at Sam than Steve

"We would love to but we were justs stopping in for a quick drink before meeting up with some friends."

Anne looked visibly disappointed at Sams answer. The gentleman excused themselves Steve with his promise to meet Hermione the next day and with a hug they made their way to the bar, leaving Hermione and her coworkers.

"So like how is he your dad?" Haley asked once they walked away

"Well there is an egg and sperm" Hermione began causing everyone to laugh

"You know what i mean he is to young to be your dad"

"He is 40 I am only 19. He just looks younger than he is."

"Well if you ever want a step mom" She said with a smirk causing Hermione to laugh

-the next day at lunch-

"How is your first day going?" Steve asked as the waiter brought their drinks

"Good. Besides a few people asking me if i need a stepmom." She said with a smirk at his blush

"Why would they be asking that?"

"Apparently word got around that i have a very attractive father from the states."

" I am old enough to be their great grandfather"

"They don't know that"

"Anyway, How is the apartment hunting going?"

"Good I have an appointment to look at one tonight when i get off it looks promising."

"Would you like some company while you take a look?"

"Sounds lovely"

Hermione and Steve finished up lunch and she reflected on how crazy it was that the conversation just flowed and how well they got along with each other. 6 months ago neither knew the other existed now here they are getting on like he had always been in her life.

I hope you enjoyed, this is more of filler for the next chapter where it gets good enjoy! Also if anyone wants to be a part of this i am sure you an tell i am awful at spellgn grammar just reach out via pm if you want to help out with editing. thanks xxx katie


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken 3 weeks for Hermione to find an apartment in DC that she liked and wasn't to far away from work. So on a chilly Saturday morning in October her, Sam and Steve where moving boxes into the apartment down the block from Steves.

"I mean couldn't you just magic it over" Sam complained

"There isn't a large magical community here we have to make it actually look like I'm moving in." she said with an eye roll she had put featherweight charms on everything, Sam was just complaining

It took them 30 minutes to bring in the boxes and 5 minutes with a wand to set everything up. Once everything was done Hermien agreed to feed Sam and Steve. So she left the boys in the apartment and went to the grocery store.

It was in the frozen food aisle that she saw him, hair tucked into a winter coat, and a face that she couldn't put her finger on. So she summoned her Gryffindor courage and made her way to him. Pretending to need something out the freezer he was stopped at.

"Excuse me" she said as she leaned around him to grab a box of anything

"Help yourself ma'am" He said his accent slightly New York and yet kinda Russian.

"I'm Hermione" she said offering a hand

After a moment of hesitation he took it and introduced himself. By the time she had finished her shopping she had a hand full of bags a smile and a phone number. When she got back to the apartment Sam was more concerned about food than anything else but Steve could tell she had a slight pep in her step she didn't have before. He decided he would bring it up later.

That night before she went to bed she received a text from the guy she met at the store asking her to go to dinner the next night.

She made plans to meet up with him the next day and went to bed feeling good about it. She didn't know why but something about him felt comforting,

A few miles away in a run down apartment the guy from the store layed in his bed. He smiled at his phone as he received word that the woman he met at the store, Hermione had agreed to go out with him. He didn't know what it was about her but she felt like home.

-one week later-

Hermione had been on 3 dates with her Grocery Store Man as Anne had dubbed him, within a week of meeting him. They got on splendidly well. The conversation flowed with ease and the silence was never awkward. Hermione was really starting to like him. So on Friday night she invited him over to her place for the first time to have dinner.

-Friday night Hermione's apartment-

Hermione was finishing up dinner when there was knock at her door. She smiled excited that he was there, and went to let him in.

"Hey James" she said hugging and kissing his cheek as she expected the flowers that he presented to her

"You look stunning Hermione"

"Thank you. Come in dinner is almost ready."

They made their way to the kitchen. Hermione put the flowers in water and went back to finishing up dinner as James was leaning up against the counter

"So I know we haven't been seeing each other for very long, but i really do like Hermione and i was wondering if you wanted to make this official between us." he said the nerves evident in his voice.

"Oh James I would love to." she said as she embraced him sweeping away his worry

Hermione and James had dinner and were about to settle down to a movie when a knock came to the door.

"Expecting anybody?"

"Not that I know of." She said making her way to the door

She opened the door with James behind her. Steve was at the door she was surprised as he was never one to show up unannounced

"Steve?!"

Steve looked right past his newly found daughter at the man standing behind her.

"Bucky?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione, Steve and Bucky made their way to the dining room table. Steve and Bucky both looking at each other in disbelief. Hermione on the other hand was just confused.

"So how do you know each other?" she asked

"Bucky and I grew up together."

"Grew up together like in the 1930s?"

"And I also saw in fall off a train and die in 1945."

"How are you alive?" Hermione asked wide eyed

"When i feel off the train i thought i was going to die too. But i guess the experiments they did on me made it to where i didnt die from the fall. But i did lose my arm. I don't remember much of what happened after that. Till I suddenly came to a few years ago in a hotel in Africa at an Aid station in Camaron. The aids there took me to Wakanda and from there i spent a year in a hospital while they tried to figure out what was going on with my head. After that i spend 6 months out there before coming back to the states."

"Why didn't you reach out i mean at least after the invasion my face was everywhere. You could of found me."

" I did some bad things Steve. When i was under their control i did some bad things."

"Buck you where under someone else's control you are not to blame for what they made you do."

"I still killed a lot of people Steve."

Hermione sat there taking in the information given to her. Her new boyfriend was 80 and her biologicals dads long lost best friend. Said boyfriend also use to be an assassin for a world war 2 society bent on world domination.

Hermione's head was spinning she liked James or Bucky whatever he went by. She liked him but she wanted normal. Coming to America was her trying to be as normal as possible with Captain America as a dad or not she still was able to live her life free from the prying eyes of the press back home and most importantly away from the dangers that still lingered because of the war.

-Once Steve finally left with Bucky's promise to met up the next day Hermione and him where on the sofa her head on his shoulder.

"I would've told you everything eventually." He said starting to explain himself

"You are fine there are thing about me you don't know that i'm not ready to share with you just yet James. I understand more than you think that some secrets are worth keeping."

Did you like it? I m gonna try to keep up with an every week posting. Enjoy thank you for all the love.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Steve found out that Bucky was alive. Hermione and Bucky were getting closer and Steve and Bucky were reconnecting after 70 ish years apart. As Steve and Bucky planned to spend Christmas in New York Hermione was preparing to head back to London for the Holiday.

"I'm going to miss you" Bucky said hugging Hermione at the airport

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I will be back in 2 and Steve will have so much fun in the city you won't even notice i am gone."

"I will notice, but i belive you to be right It will good for Steve and I to go back to Brooklyn together."

Hermione kissed Bucky and bid him farewell and left to board her plane. She however was going through a terminal that took you to international portkeys instead on a plane.

Hermione landed outside the burrow to see Harry waiting on her.

"We need to talk."

"Hello to you too Harry. I missed you too. America has been great thanks for asking." Hermione responded with a smile at his greeting

"I did miss you Hermione. But we need to talk it's about Dolohov."

Hermione Harry the Weasleys and Draco Malfoy (Harry's new Auror partner) all sat around the table

"My sources tell me that he is after you Hermione." Draco explained

"How sure are we that she would even be able to get to me. I work at an embassy, i live in a city where magic is heavily monitored. If a wizard not registered with the Americans uses magic a small army will descend upon them."

"He is a desperate man who has one goal and that is you. He also has resources. Even though we have cut off access to his vault there are sympathizers out there who we believe are funding him." Harry explained

"Say you are right and he is after me what would we do. I can't hid from him forever. I have a job and a life."

"You don't have to hide you just need to be aware. We are doing everything we can to find him and the american aurors are looking too. We have created a joint task force and we will find him." Harry explained before handing her a necklace

"All you have to do is say Harry Help and it will alert us to your location."

Hermione had texted both Bucky and Steve and told them she would met then in New York, that she was cutting her trip a few days short.

She also texted Steve and gave him a brief explanation of what was going on.

H: A death eater one of Voldemort's followers is apparently trying to track me down

S: Why is he after you?

H: we had a fun in my 5th year. He almost killed me and in return i sent him to prison before he escaped

S: Is he trying to kill you?

H: i think so

S; i won't let that happen. We will stop him. You will be safe Hermione.

As she read Steves promise that she would be safe she hoped that he was right. Either way a fight was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so sorry about the late update will try to put out another update wednesday as scheduled, i just had a long week and wasn't able to get this done in time. Anyway Happy Super Bowl Sunday. Love Kate

Tony was trying hard to keep it together but the humor was seeping out of his voice.

"You are telling me that your daughter is sleeping with your 100 year old best friend. You can't make this shit up."

"Tony!" Bruce scolded

"What its true."

"Don't talk about his kid like that."

"He didn't raise her all he has known is an adult not a child."

"Let's just not talk about what Hermione and I may or may not be doing." bucky said butting in

"I second that." Steve said

"Yall are no fun." Tony said pouting

Steve and Bucky were having fun enjoying New York together again after all the years away from home. But Steve knew everything was going to change. Hermione had texted him she was in danger and he knew enough to know a fight was coming. He also knew he needed to tell the other Avengers but Bucky couldn't know Hermione's secret was hers to tell not his.

Steve had sent Bucky out to get pies in brooklyn from a place that they when to as kids. He knew he had maybe half and hour to read the Avengers on what was happening.

"Bucky will go back to DC tomorrow and Hermione will arrive the day after."

"And why do you seem like you're telling us something bad happened?" Natasha questioned Steves tone of voice

"Hermione called. Someone from her past is according to their intell, is trying to track her down and kill her."

"Why are they trying to kill her?" Natasha asked

"Well not everyone was captured after the fall of the opposition. Apparently this guy who is after her she sent him to prison when she was in school still and then he escaped and hasn't been caught."

"So it is personal. More so than she helped kill his leader." Clint said

"Exactly."

"So what exactly are we looking at. He has a grudge so is it a kill or a kidnapping situation?" Bruce asked

"If it was me I would say kidnapping he has a grudge he has been holding on to for a while. You don't just kill someone with a grudge like that you make them suffer." Natasha said

"So we have to prevent a kidnapping while trying to find and apprehend a man who has magic. Doesn't sound to hard." Tony said while clasping his hands together

"We should try to get in touch with Thor and I will talk to Hermione see if we can do anything to even the playing field as far as the magic thing goes. When she gets here we need to make sure we always know her location." Steve said

"I can work up a gps device for her and Clint and Natasha and get SHIELD to help get a message to Thor." Tony explained starting the game plan

The Avengers knew they would do anything to help protect Steves daughter. So Tony and Bruce got to work on multiple GPS trackers for Hermione and natasha and Clint headed to SHIELD to get in touch with Thor.


End file.
